Sing Your Heart Out
by AngeliquetheDemon
Summary: Kiyoteru has only had one dream. To be a singer but when problems arise will he be able to complete his wish? GakupoxKiyoteru mentions of GakupoxLuka I don't own the vocaloid. -You should know that
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Arranged Marriage?!

"Kiyo?"

"Yes Okaa-san."

Kiyoteru Hiyama was having dinner with his parents and his little sister after a long day of school and auditions. Kiyoteru has the dream of being a singer and upon hearing of the Vocaloids coming to town to look for a new star he marched right into that great hall after school and he signed up for the audition and that same day he performed.

"We have something to tell you." Kiyo put his chopsticks down and he gave his parents his full attention.

"I have to tell you something too."

"Well then your news first." she said.

"Today I tried out for the Vocaloid group today and I made the first cut, but I need some money to travel to Tokyo for the final cut."

"Oh dear, Kiyoteru um well...Yuki if you are done go upstairs and do your homework."

"But I already finished it." she said.

"Yuki don't talk back to your mother just go." His father said.

"Hai, Otou-san." Yuki mumbled and she went upstairs to her room.

"Kiyoteru you can't be a singer you are to inherit the company and you are going to be married." His father said.

"Wait I can't get married now I have to finish school and I want to..."

"To what?" His father asked.

"I want to be a singer!" he shouted. "Its my dream I don't see why you can't just give the company over to one of your chairmen and have Yuki take over when she comes of age."

By now Kiyoteru's mother was furious. "Explain to me why you can't get married. Its not like you're one of those faggots. Is it?"

Kiyoteru was apprehensive in answering his mother's question. He bit his lip and said no.

"Anyway, your betrothed name is Akita Neru."his father said. "You will marry her next week."

"So soon!"

"Yes is there a problem?" his mother asked.

"Otou-san,Okaa-san lets make a deal isn't that what your company does Otou-san?" He motioned his hand for him to go on. "Give me one year and if I'm not successful by then...I will marry Akita-san and take over the company."

"Deal we will inform her parents and you will have it your way."

"But Leon!?" His father put a hand up to his mother's objections. "It's not like he WILL be successful."

He turned back to Kiyo. "We will give you the money and means to go to Tokyo but no more deals or procrastinating your imminent marriage after this." Leon said, making Kiyo's confidence waver.

"CAN I COME BACK NOW, OKAA-SAN?! I WASN'T DONE WITH MY DINNER." Yuki yelled down the stairs after hearing a pause in the conversation.

"YES YOU MAY!" Kiyoteru excused himself and he went upstairs to his room and he threw himself upon the bed. He sighed then he got up and began to prepare for his trip. Halfway through he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." he says not looking up from his bag. Yuki walks in and leaps onto his bed.

"Onii-Chan I wanna go too."

"You can't Okaa-san and Otou-san would miss you."

"I don't care I still want to go." she put her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks out slightly. Kiyoteru put his bag down by the door and he then tackled Yuki down on the bed.

"No Onii-Chan don't do that." she said laughing because her brother was tickling her.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it." he said stopping. "I'll do this." she said taking his glasses and throwing them and she started to tickle him back. This went on for several minutes until both were exhausted.

"Onii-Chan bring me something back like a doll or some new art supplies."

"Alright you spoiled brat , come on and get out so I can finish packing, you."Yuki moved quickly to the corner of the bed and held fast.

"Can't make me!" she sang. He stood and pulled at her, pretending to struggle.

"You're strong but I'm stronger!" He said with strain, finally holding her up in the air, carrying and dumping her outside the door.

"Goodnight Onii-Chan." she said from outside the door.

"Night Yuki." he located his glasses he placed them back on his face and he continued to pack. After awhile he finished and he went to take a shower. When he finished he went to bed and he drifted off to sleep with only one thing on his mind 'I will prove my father wrong.'

* * *

Hai hai everyone this is AngeliquetheDemon. Me and my friend,Panda as I like to call her or Asha, wrote this well I wrote it and she is the co writer and betaer -is that a word? :-S Anyway I'm new to fanfic and if the rating needs to go up tell me R&R~ More chapters to come


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Tokyo (Under the Darkness)

Kiyoteru woke up early than usual. With a groan he sat up and he double checked his bag making sure he had everything. When he was done he got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. He quickly finished and said goodbye to his family. He took a taxi to the train station and he boarded his train. It took a good 5 hours for him to get to Tokyo and once he was in viewing range he instantly looked out his window. "Wow." He marveled at the sight of the buildings breathlessly. The train came to a stop at the station. Kiyoteru saw a man with his name on a piece of cardboard "Kiyoteru." says a man, an escort from the Vocaloid House, holding his name on a sign. He followed the man to the limo and got in where he was greeted by Shion Kaito.

"Good morning, Kiyoteru-san. I hope your trip was okay."

Kiyoteru sat there stunned that the famous singer was talking so casually to him.

"O-oh it was great." he stammered.

"I'm glad. Today one of the Vocaloids will be chosen to help you prepare for your audition tonight."

"So soon?"

"Yes Master wants to have a member by tomorrow."

Kiyo stood uncomfortable, shifting restlessly in front of the famous pop group. The contestants were all lined up in front and he was between a dark haired, dual-color eyed girl who intimidated him quite a bit and another girl with extremely long hair and way too much enthusiasm which made him anxious. Twenty contestants had been moved through Level 2 hastily and fifteen of them had been sent home only a couple of minutes after. He was the last guy standing so they probably weren't looking for a new male. His father was probably correct, he would come back soon and unwillingly marry as was planned.

"Kiyoteru?" Kiyo looked up, he had been thinking too hard and ended up missing almost everything they had said. A couple of girls had even been paired up already! He kicked himself in the butt mentally.

"H-hai?" he stammered.

"You've been paired up with Gakupo-san." Master said from an intercom. Kiyoteru walked over to where Gakupo was standing and nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"The test is tonight, so train them well my children see ya!" When Master's voice when off the intercom Gakupo took Kiyoteru to the lounge room.

"Kiyoteru is it? I'm Kamui Gakupo do you have a song prepared or do you want to learn a new one?"

"A-a new one would be nice." he said.

"Remember we only have three hours until showtime actually one because of the prep team. Do you think you can remember them all?" Gakupo said.

" Yes I do, but prep team?"he asked.

"They are the people who will do your hair and plan your outfit also there is a sound check,but for now lets rehearse the song." Gakupo said.

"Okay." he said opening the the packet. He pulled out a piece of sheet music and gasped. "I love this song!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes of course I absolutely love this song. Lets do this song for the audition tonight please!"

Gakupo stared down at that adorable face 'Wait did I just call him adorable? Whatever.' "Yeah sure whatever you want."

Soon it was time for the performance and Kiyoteru and the Ruko, the dual-eyed girl, were the last two left after everyone else was sent home. "Yokune Ruko to the stage." After she had sang she was told that she wasn't what they were looking for and she thanked them and walked off stage."Hiyama Kiyoteru to the stage."

"Well Kiyoteru if Master likes you then you can stay and you'll be an official vocaloid, so what's the song you will be singing?" Miku asked.

"Um Under the Darkness by Gakupo."

"Okay go ahead." she said.

Kiyoteru took a deep breath and when the music started to play he sang his song.

Under the Darkness

In the gray town the crowds are benumbed.

The familiar sights are disappearing.

The real reflected in a mirror is the truth.

I struggle in the darkness.

In the pain repeated endlessly,

what I've got was a kiss of untruth.

As I slept together,I was feeling the warmth of your skin.

What I had was an enchanting fruit only for that night.

In a piece of my disappeared memory,

the lost past and the scar of regret were buried.

You're standing in the shower of rain and disappearing.

Under the darkness, I'll act on impulse I've restricted.

I wanna be destructed,

changing surge of hopes into vivid despair.

Under the darkness, passions burst on me suddenly.

I don't need any regret.

I'll destroy the plotted future for myself.

Something will change. It's starting to move.

The boring days are over.

I take off the fetters restraining me.

The passions are surging up and I can't go back now.

We've embraced each other.

The dull pain has never gone.

Little by little, it let me take back the control of

the hands of the clock which has been varied.

The past and the future have been separated,

and they're left behind and to disappear.

The darkness fell and the illusion disappeared

before I could reach it.

Under the darkness, I'll act on impulse I've restricted.

I wanna be destructed,

changing surge of hopes into vivid despair.

Under the darkness, passions burst on me suddenly.

I don't need any regret.

I'll destroy the plotted future for myself.

Under the darkness, I'll act on impulse I've restricted.

I wanna be destructed,

changing surge of hopes into vivid despair.

Under the darkness, passions burst on me suddenly.

I don't need any regret.

I'll destroy the plotted future and the present time.

Eventually, he finished peeking at the row of vocaloids and trying not to make eye contact with their boss. Some of them began chatting excitedly underneath their breath until Master stood up and silenced them.

"I think you already know what my answer is being that you are the last one here, Kiyoteru. We are giving you a spot in the vocaloid group. I will go call your parents and you can go and celebrate. Although, we have recordings tomorrow so everyone be awake and alert at 7 AM."

As soon as he left, the vocaloids forgot their polite and quiet demeanor rushing over with hugs, compliments and congratulations. Gakupo, with an arm around Kiyo yelled over them, "Everyone! We are going out tonight!"

"Yoo-hoo Kiyoteru-san, come drinking with us!" Meiko shouted her words slurring together. "Gods Meiko you're already drunk I don't think you can go." Len said.

"No it is you who cannot go I can go and get even more dunker I call the Lamborghini." she shouted and ran out the door.

"Are they like this all the time?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Yea, get used to it." he said grabbing his hand and following the others. Oh my gosh he is touching my hand!'he thought.

* * *

"Kiyo, we still have room in back if you need a ride home?" Miku asked before being waved off.

"I'll cash a ride with Gakopo. I will be jest finee." Kiyo replied, heavy tongued and mispronouncing some of his words.

"There he is!"

Miku left waving goodbye as Gakupo pulled him up on his feet and started moving him out the door.

"C'mon, Kiyo! We should be getting to bed too, right?"

Gakupo put Kiyoteru into the car and pulled away from the curb. After awhile Kiyoteru began mumbling and ranting even more.

"Kiyoteru what are you talking about?" Gakupo asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Gakupoooooo Kiss me!" Kiyoteru shouted. Gakupo almost swerved off the road.

"Okay you have had way too much to drink. When we get home you're going straight to sleep."

"No, I defernitely know what I'm saying." said Kiyo grumpily. "I don't need to sleep."

"Kiyo. You know, I'm dating Luka...Look we're pulling up to my flat. Come on, let's get out... Not by yourself!"

As Kiyo fell face first out the car, Gakupo ran to his side.

"Did you forget you had legs?" He said with a laugh as he picked Kiyo up and locked the doors. Gakupo walked Kiyo to the door and unlocked the door trying to keep Kiyo upright as he did it. Finally he opened the door and led Kiyo inside. He closed the door and put Kiyo on the couch.

"Gakupoooooooo kissssss meeeeeeee!" Kiyo said.

"Hell no I told you I'm straight as a stick and I'm with Luka so shut up!"

Gakupo shouted back as he went to get some blankets. When he returned with them he found Kiyo sleeping or so he thought. When he covered Kiyo up with the blankets he was pulled down onto Kiyo's lips. Gakupo grunted and tried to pull away, but Kiyo had a strong hold onto him and soon Gakupo gave in. As they say one thing led to another such as Gakupo and Kiyoteru stumbling up the stairs to Gakupo's room and Gakupo dominating Kiyoteru on the bed. Small touches that made Kiyo go wild. Their groans and grunts filling the room. Both of them a perfect fit for each other.

* * *

Kiyo woke up, eyes completely closed, wondering why Yuki hadn't woken him up by pounding on his door. He removed the covers, a cool draft rose more questions.' I'm naked?' He rubbed the crust out of his eyes and brushed his hand through his hair, looking around the room. There were clothes strewn all over the place and his head was pulsing. 'Oh no I slept with some random stranger!' He quickly stood up and began to search for his clothes. 'Wait is that a shower I hear?' he walked over to the door where the noise was coming from and he heard singing. 'Hmmm that voice sounds familiar.' he thought pressing his ear against the door further. 'Oh shit oh fuck oh no I couldn't have slept with Gakupo!' he backed away from the door and began searching for his clothes once again.

Finding them he quickly put them on and high tailed it out of there. Kiyo was stumbling down the stairs trying to get his shoe on. He heard the shower stop and his name being yelled down. Upset and frantic, he tripped and tumbled down the stairs hitting his head on the last step. Everything blurred and stars were seen, everything cleared and he heard Gakupo's heavy steps quickly get closer.

"Shit" he said under his breath as Gakupo looked down at him worriedly.

"Kiyo, are you ok?"Kiyo grunted in response. Gakupo knelt down beside him and helped him up.

"I thought I could at least invite you to stay for breakfast and drive you to the studio?"

"Gakupo aren't you mad at me?" Kiyoteru looked up with tears pooling in his light brown eyes.

"What of course not you were drunk and I went along with it-"

"You're blaming me!"

"No lets just not talk about this anymore come on you can shower and I'll make you breakfast. I'll also drive you to the studio and no more tears okay?" Kiyo nodded his head and wiped his tears away.

"Okay." Little did they know someone was watching them from the window and had gotten all of their endeavors from last night in pictures and in footage. 'Man this is going to be great for the tabloids.' the person thought.

* * *

Wass up if there is anyone reading this story. Was this chapter good? If its too short I could always write more but there's this thing its called being blunt and lazy. Sorry

R&R~

-Angelique and Panda-sama


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Surprise

2 years later****************

So far no one had found out about Kiyoteru and Gakupo's drunken night. Soon after they became lovers and they kept their relationship a secret for the sake of their reputations. Kiyoteru was becoming more popular in the music industry. Until that fateful day. After another round of recording, everyone was pleased and almost excited to finish and complete the record.

"Before you start again, can Gakupo and Kiyo come to the Master's main office, please?"

Frowning and looking at each other worriedly, they did so. Their boss glared at them coldly as they entered the room and when they sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk, he threw two copies of the tabloid down in front of them. After a pause, he asked "What is this?" in a surprisingly low and calmer voice but it still made a lump form in Kiyo's throat.

On the cover was him and Gakupo having sex. The title read 'Gakupo and Kiyoteru a couple?'.

It had them together on that night when Kiyoteru got drunk. "What neither of you going to speak? Fine then Kiyoteru what happened and why did you do this and Gakupo I thought you were with Luka?" Master said.

"We were never together we were only together just to help each get more popular." Gakupo said.

"Well that explains that and you Kiyoteru?" Kiyoteru looked pale and ashen staring down at the tabloid finally he spoke. " I need to go." he said his voice barely coming above a whisper and he dashed out of the office.

****************1 month prior

"Hey Gakupo are the rumors true that you and Luka are getting married?" a paparazzi asked as they were getting out of the car and walking into the recording studio.

"No we decided we are going to wait." he responded. When they finally walked into the building and security had stopped the paparazzi they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man I can't stand those people." Luka said. "So what's this I heard about you and Kiyo going home together?" she asked.

"He was drunk I couldn't leave him there."he answered. "Uh huh Gakupo be careful doing things like that could have people thinking the wrong idea about you and Kiyoteru-san. It could ruin your reputations." Luka said.

"Don't worry we didn't do anything I mean we've got the paparazzi thinking that we are together so we should be fine okay now lets go do that duet."

********Kiyoteru's Pov*********

Kiyo had been feel pretty queasy for the last month but it was most definitely a stomach flu, yeah, totally a stomach flu or maybe food poisoning? Whenever he complained to himself about his constant uncomfortableness, he was extra careful to not think about the worst possible scenario which, unfortunately, he was in. His parents had taught him to conceal(don't feel-XD) the fact that he was intersex. They wanted a boy and simply raised him as one. But he couldn't possibly pretend anymore.

"You are most definitely pregnant Hiyama-san. You look to be about 1 month along." the doctor said.

Kiyoteru sat up and pulled his shirt down and he sighed.

"Thank you doctor." he mumbled.

"Your welcome also since you are still a minor your parents will be informed and you should tell the father of the child too." she said.

"Yes ma'am."

A few weeks later his family had came to Tokyo.

"Kiyoteru! Are you listening to me!" his father yelled. He cringed at the harshness of his tone. "You're coming back home, you will marry Akita-san and get rid of that child." His father ordered.

He then stood up and looked his father in the eyes and said, "No I will not marry her and I most definitely will not get rid of the child. I'm sick and tired of you and Okaa-san controlling my life."

His father looked at him in anger and he slapped him. Kiyoteru held his cheek and bent down to relocate his glasses. When he put them back on he saw Yuki crying in the doorway and his mother looked as stern as ever.

"Kiyoteru you risk being disowned now do as your father says." she said.

"No no more I'm done I'm staying here in Tokyo." he said his head held high.

"Well come on Yuki and Leon. Lets go home and leave this faggot here in this hell hole of a city." she said.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE ONII-CHAN!" Yuki said and she ran over to her brother.

"Onii-chan I don't want to go with them." she said hugging him.

He pulled her away. "It's best if you go with them I won't have enough money to support you, me ,and the baby." she rubbed her eyes trying to stop the tears from coming out.

"I understand, but you still have to call me also you owe me a gift remember."

"Yeah I promise to get you your gift and I'll call you okay."

She hugged him one last time and she turned and left with her parents.

"Sayonara, Yuki." he said and then he collapsed to the floor and cried.

"Yo, I got the photos." Arata said. Arata worked for Gakupo's father and the tabloids. Gakupo's father , Isamu, was a great samurai. He intended Gakupo to train in the ways of the samurai, but Gakupo left home and began his life as a Vocaloid. Which tore a rift in the family.

"Good, good let me see them." he said.

Arata handed him the packet and there were photos of the two in Gakupo's room tangled up together.

"You got some really good pictures I should pay you extra just for that."

"When do you want them leaked." Arata asked.

"I want them out two months from now turns out Gakupo has a new album out in two months from put this out a few days after the album comes out he'll be ruined." Isamu said.

"Yes sir I'll show them to my boss at the tabloids he will most definitely print them." he said timidly.

"Good now get out of my sight we're finished here." Arata left and Isamu was left alone with his thoughts. 'I will have my revenge Gakupo."

*******************Present time

"Gakupo let Kiyoteru know that he is dismissed from the Vocaloid group and after your last album is released you will tell the press that you are resigning from the group." Master said.

"Yes sir." Gakupo said and he left Master's office. He went downstairs to find Kiyoteru. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw Kiyoteru talking to himself and he was crying.

"How am I going to tell Gakupo?" he asked himself.

"Tell me what?" he said approaching Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru stared at him tears still streaming down his face.

"N-nothing Gakupo-san." he replied.

"You're lying. Tell me what I need to know." He forcibly grabbed his chin and made him look up at him. Kiyoteru looked up at him in anger.

"If you must know I'm pregnant and its yours!" he shouted. "Also my parents disowned me and let me guess I now have no job!"

Gakupo looked at him in shock and he stepped back away from him. Then he pulled him close and he kissed him.

"You're welcome to stay with me if you like and I will support you and the baby." Now it was Kiyoteru's turn to be shocked.

He frowned and said "Baka, you shouldn't say things like that besides we don't even know if I can carry this child to term."

"I believe you can." Gakupo said and he grabbed Kiyoteru's hands.

"Besides I'll find another job and we will move to another city maybe even get married."

"Sounds like a plan." Kiyoteru said.

Gakupo blushed at his words. "After the album goes out I'm supposed to retire from the Vocaloids." he said. "When that happens we leave."

"Okay." Kiyoteru nodded.

* * *

Wasn't that nice?! I wrote most of this all by myself and Panda loved it. Well if you liked it tell me in the reviews. Also if you can tell how I can get better at writing please and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Yuki

Yuki's POV

You having to act very mature and conduct yourself very appropriately for the last couple of months. Your Okaa-san and Otou-san have been watching you ever since your Onii-san was forced out of his job and family. They haven't even let you play with your best female friends,Galaco and Lily, because they were worried that it was genetic or some type of virus you caught from Kiyo-Onii-san. You found yourself getting more infuriated every time they introduced you as a only child needlessly or smacked your hand whenever you said something about Kiyo-Onii-san under your breath or otherwise. But you acted well and for that they let the nanny have a day off and they went to a dinner.

You had 3 hours. You moved quickly to your Otou-san's study ten minutes after they left and hopped into his big, leather seat in front of the monitor. Password, password… you typed in your Okaa-san's name and birthdate. Nothing. It involved verrrryy little tiptoeing and sneaking, but did involve our own.

Again, nothing. He's not vain enough to use his own but you do know for a fact it's a name and birthdate, you heard him before when he thought you weren't listening. You try your own name and birthdate again in frustration. Your Otou-san is so big on family that it would be almost as hypocritical as kicking his son out if he didn't use one of your family members names. You are the heir to that horrible company so it has to be you, right?

The desktop screen loads and you whisper a silent yes. Okay, files, files… okay, Kiyoteru… You look through the documents and subfiles he made for your Onii-san riddled with negativity and insults which made you hot with anger. You pull out a USB to transfer all the documents on Kiyo-Onii-san and yourself to read later on. While those are loading, you go for what you need, Kiyo's new number and address which you find easily.

When you've memorized the address and everything's ready to go, you don't forget to leave a special present on your Otou-san's computer. Closing the study door, you look at your Hello Kitty designer watch, an hour and a half left. Luckily, you had already packed everything. Once you checked your bag and grabbed a wad of hundreds from your Okaa-san's little vase, you were out of there.

Running far, far down the street you stop and wave a cab down. You slide into the trim leather seating as the driver asks

"Hey, little miss! Where are you going all alone?"

"To my best friend's house!" you announce as cutely as you can manage.

"My parents say I'm all grown up now and they have SO much work to do."

"Alright then. Where's your friend's house?"

You tell him Kiyo's address and sigh in relief. You're finally free.

* * *

Kiyoteru woke up to the nausea that always came to greet him in the morning.

"Nnn..Gakupo I need the basin."

Gakupo was in the process of getting dressed when he heard Kiyo wake up.

"Way ahead of you." Gakupo said bringing the basin to him.

Then the doorbell rang and Gakupo went to answer it. "Hello, uh who are you?"

Yuki was standing at the door looking as cute as possible. "Hi, I was under the impression that my Onii-san Kiyoteru lived here you must be Gakupo-san."

she said holding her hand out for him to shake. Gakupo looked at her and smiled sheepishly and shook her hand.

"Yeah, your onii-san is upstairs. Come in. " Gakupo stepped back to let Yuki in.

"Oh and by the way my name is Yuki." she said while taking off her shoes.

"Nice to meet you Yuki-Chan. Kiyoteru is upstairs you can go up there if you want." Yuki ran upstairs and opened the door to his and Kiyoteru's room.

"Onii-Chan!" Yuki ran and jumped on the futon startling Kiyoteru.

"Yuki? Yuki what are you doing here?" he sat up and placed his glasses on.

"I came to take care of you." She pulled her USB out of her bag. "Where's your computer?"

Gakupo walked in the after her. "You need the computer?" He asked as he pulled the laptop out of a bag next to the bed.

"The desktop is packed up."

"This'll do! Thank you!" she said, rushing over, grabbing the laptop, turning it on, and quickly jamming in the flash drive which displayed all the files that she had stolen from their dad.

"Holy shit." Kiyo said quietly as she passed the laptop to him.

"Wait, Kiyo! Click this." Gakupo said.

Kiyo clicked on the file that was all on him and his whereabouts now.

"Yuki, is this how you found us?"

"Yeah, but you guys might want to leave as soon as possible. Otou-san might find us here."

"Actually," Gakupo said. "We were about to leave as soon as Kiyo gets up and dressed." he said looking at him pointedly.

Kiyoteru sighed. "Fine." he said and pushed the covers away from him. He glared at them both. "Get out, Gakupo go downstairs and finish packing."

Gakupo grinned. "Only if you kiss me."

"No Yuki is still here." Kiyoteru said trying to push him away.

"You guys go ahead and kiss, but no funny business we need to leave like today." she said exiting the room.

During the split second that Kiyo was watching Yuki leave the room, Gakupo quickly snuck in a kiss and hurriedly rushed out the room as Kiyo drew a pillow at him.

"Let's hurry! Otou-san's getting back soon and he's going to be really angry too." Yuki yelled, hastily throwing in random things into boxes.

Hearing the last part, Kiyo got quickly out of bed forgetting his nausea. "What did you do?! Other than run away? Which I think we still need to talk about."Yuki just giggled in response.

* * *

Leon's POV

"Yuki?! YUKI. FRONT AND CENTER RIGHT NOW... THIS IS NOT A GAME."

You yell through the house. You're nearly hoarse. Your wife has resorted to a bottle of vodka after a half hour of being home.

"Stop yelling, Leon. She's not here." or "They took her. I know they took her. That asshole, we need to track down that little shit right now." were the comments she would input between swallows.

Rubbing your temples, you make your way to your study where you like to calm down and because you believe your wife. He probably did take her and as you think about it more, it makes more sense and you get angrier. Kicking and pushing things down, you make your way to your computer. Entering Yuki's name and birthdate, you are not greeted by the screen full of files as usual.

Instead, there is one single document in the middle of the screen which you click hoping something was salvaged from whatever ate more than a decade of documentation. In big bold yet pretty, flowery letters were the words(She used her favorite font.) "EAT SHIT, DUMBASS!". Then the old computer began to smoke and spark. You run out of the room yelling "ANNIE. ANNIE, CALL THE POLICE." as the monitor bursts into flames.

* * *

Hehehe Yuki is such a badass. The first person POV was written by Panda and she said she loves to write Yuki's parts. Some was written by me. Anyway R&R~ Angelique&Panda


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Why me?

**********6 months later********

"Gakupo come and help me take my shoes off!" Kiyoteru yelled.

Kiyoteru was nearing the end of his pregnancy. His stomach was about the size of a basketball. Gakupo and Yuki were in the kitchen trying to make Kiyoteru a cake for his 21st birthday.

"He's back earlier than expected. Yuki you've got it with the icing right?" Gakupo asked. Yuki was attempting to put the icing in the piping bag.

"Yeah. Go help Onii-Chan."Yuki said.

Gakupo walked to the door and instantly started to chuckle. Kiyoteru had his hands down straining to reach his shoes. When he looked up at him he frowned and his face turned pink.

"Don't just stand there and laugh help me." Gakupo went down the platform and kissed the top of Kiyo's head and he began to untie his shoes and pull them off.

"Baka!"Kiyoteru said hitting him playfully on the top of his head.

"There done." Gakupo said as he got up to his feet. "Do you need help getting up?"

Kiyoteru raised his arms up, "That would be nice."

Gakupo grabbed his arms and pulled him up, Kiyoteru now reaching his collarbone. "My, my, my Kiyoteru-san how tall you have gotten." Said person frowned at him.

"Shut up baka or you'll be sleeping down here for the night." Kiyo said walking off to the kitchen.

"Yuki why are you making a cake?" Yuki had just finished placing the strawberries onto the cake.

"Happy birthday Onii-san!" she said smiling.

Kiyoteru was shocked.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday." Gakupo said from the doorway.

"Yeah I did with everything going on it slipped my mind." he said quietly.

"Oh yeah! Yuki said a bit too loudly. "Come upstairs for your gift! Come on, come on!" she said running past them and up the stairs.

Kiyoteru followed after her Gakupo following suit. "Look, Look!" Yuki said throwing the door open to the spare room. When Kiyoteru looked in he was surprised to see a nursery. It was painted a cream color and there were toys and supplies needed for the baby on the shelves with a cradle in the center of the room near the window.

"Well don't just stand there go in." Gakupo said.

Kiyoteru walked in still speechless.

"Onii-Chan do you like it me and Gakupo worked very hard on it?" Yuki asked.

Kiyoteru had tears in his eyes. "I love it. Thank you very much."

"Your welcome, now lets go eat some cake." Gakupo said.

* * *

When they had finished their cake they all settled down to play board games. Yuki always won the card games Gakupo won the karaoke games, and Kiyoteru won most of the board games. Everything was perfect until later that night. Kiyoteru had been feeling a little light headed towards the end of the night, but he didn't want to tell Gakupo or Yuki because today was a good day. He didn't want to spoil it by telling them he felt a bit ill.

When they headed upstairs to go to bed Kiyoteru was still feeling ill and his light headedness had turned into dizziness and soon it was hard to hide it.

"Kiyo how long are you going to keep up the act?" Gakupo asked as he pulled tied his obi together.

"What act?" Kiyoteru asked.

"The act that you're pretending to not be sick."

Kiyoteru was taken aback by how well Gakupo could see through him.

"Well I have been feeling abit sick lately, but its nothing I can't handle." he beamed.

Then he suddenly gasped and clutched his abdomen. Gakupo rushed to his side. "What's wrong!"

Kiyoteru's face was contorted in pain. "It hurts." Was all he could muster out as another wave of pain seized him.

"Hold on I'll call the doctor." Gakupo grabbed his phone from the nightstand and quickly dialed Dr. Murasaki's number.

"Dr. Murasaki Usagi speaking."

"Dr. Murasaki its Kamui Gakupo."

"Ah, Gakupo-san what is it that you need?"

"I was wondering if you could make a house call Kiyoteru is in pain and I don't know what's wrong." There was silence on the other end of the line.

"He might have gone into early labor. For now keep him calm and I'll be over there as soon as I can."

There was a click and Gakupo put his phone down on the nightstand.

"Kiyoteru I need you to lay down okay Dr. Murasaki is on her way. Okay?" Kiyoteru opened his eyes and looked at Gakupo.

"Okay." Kiyoteru slowly laid down. "Gakupo it hurts."

Gakupo leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I know and you're going to be okay. Will you be okay while I wake Yuki up?"

Kiyoteru nodded. Gakupo left the room and hurried down the hall to Yuki's room. "Yuki, Yuki!" he said opening the door.

Yuki sat up quickly. "What where's the fire!?"

"Kiyoteru might have the baby tonight I need you to stay by the door and wait for the doctor." Yuki was already out the door by time he said that Kiyoteru might have the kid tonight. She rushed downstairs and saw the headlights of a car.

"She's here!" she yelled.

Dr. Murasaki came rushing through the door. She ordered for the both of the to stay outside the door while she checked Kiyoteru over. When she came back out her face was ashen.

"He has most definitely gone into labor, but the child hasn't moved for a couple of weeks according to Kiyoteru-san." she told them.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Yuki asked.

"Hopefully for now I want you to get me some towels okay? Gakupo come with me." she said.

Gakupo instantly made his way over to Kiyoteru who didn't look to good.

"We have to get the baby out now, okay Kiyoteru-san, Gakupo-san I want you to support Kiyoteru alright?" she said.

Gakupo nodded.

"I have the towels." Yuki said.

"Good. Yuki-Chan I want you stay outside okay?"

"'Kay." she muttered.

"I'll let you know when you can come back in." she said.

"Okay Kiyoteru-san when I count to three I want you to push." Kiyoteru nodded.

"Alright, one...two...three push."

Kiyoteru pushed with all his might.

"Okay stop and breath now. You're doing great."

Kiyoteru stared blankly at the ceiling his mind only registering the pain he was in.

"One...two...three push you're almost there one last push and you'll have a baby." Kiyoteru smiled slightly.

"Alright push!" Finally Kiyoteru had delivered the baby, but something was off. After the baby was out it didn't move or breath.

Dr. Murasaki had cut the cord and wrapped the baby up in one of towels and said, "I'm sorry it was to be a girl."

Gakupo sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Kiyoteru's hair absent mindedly. 'It was a stillborn.' He thought.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Kiyoteru stared at the bundle. "Let me see her."

Dr. Murasaki gave him the child. He cradled her in his arms and he looked at her tiny body and cried.

"Its okay Kiyoteru. I promise everything will be okay."

Dr. Murasaki stared at the floor. "I'm going to tell Yuki-Chan." she said leaving the room.

"Kiyoteru." Gakupo said his voice cracking.

Kiyoteru knew he was going to cry. He put the corpse down and hugged him.

"We'll be okay maybe another time we can try for a baby." he said.

*************2 months later*********

Kiyoteru was solemn and quiet for the past few months. A child dying before it even gets to live is saddening. He had been lost in thought staring at the pages of his book wondering what his life would have been like with a baby around. Yuki was away at school and Gakupo at work, no one would see right?

He slowly walked up the stairs and unlocked the room that was to be the nursery. Everything remained unchanged in the room. Kiyoteru was in and grabbed a small teddy bear and hugged it close to him. He went over to the rocker and sat down. He sighed trying to hold back his tears.

"Kiyoteru what are doing in here?" Gakupo said angrily.

"I was..uh."

"Get out!"

Kiyoteru became frightened. "But Gakupo." he said quietly.

"I said out!" Kiyoteru rushed out tears running down his face. He went into their room. 'Gakupo, I'm sorry.' he thought.

Gakupo stood there in the room. He sighed and closed the door and locked it back.

"Kiyoteru." he said knocking on the door. "Kiyo please come out I'm sorry." He heard whimpering from the other side of the door.

"Kiyo." he said and slid down the door. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

* * *

Well this was sad wasn't it? Panda told me at the beginning of the year I was like no I can't do that to my babies, but now you're just like on the dark side. I'm sorry for the stillborn death like very sorry. But good things shall happen next chapter

R&R

Angelique&Panda


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Lets try again

Yuki walked into a silent house. She sighed and went to go track down her brother. 'Really we need some happiness in this house.' Yuki dropped her book bag with a heavy thud calling out her brother's name. She didn't really want to venture into the nursery. It made her really sad thinking about it and it would be worse to see her older brother so deflated, sitting in the rocking chair. She gathered up the courage though and cracked the door, peeking in. "Onii-Chan? Have you been in here all day? C'mon, let's make dinner! I'm hungry! Aren't you hungry?"

Kiyo mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"C'mon now, get up! It's been two months." she said hopelessly.

"Just go right now. I don't want to talk or do things in general." he answered finally raising his voice above a whisper.

"I know it's been a couple of months but I just…"

Yuki crossed her arms and made the standard hmmph! gesture. Then after standing there in silence for a minute she ran and hopped on the back of the chair making it rock back and forth, finally getting a chuckle out of Kiyo. After getting a thorough rocking, she plopped in his lap and put his hand on his cheek.

"What happened was really sad and it's ok to be sad about it but what is not ok is to sit here and waste your life and your family's being depressed. Eventually you are going to have to move on. I'm not saying forget everything that happened, I'm just saying grow from it. Don't wilt."

He hugged her tight and didn't let go while she mumbled "Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, shut up and take it, you big, clever baby.

"There were heavy footsteps then a knock on the open door.

"Well, hello! Can I get in on this?" Kiyo and Yuki turned around and Yuki put her hands out."C'MON!" Gakupo rushed over and hugged them both.

"Gakupo?" Yuki mumbled. Gakupo let go of them. "Talk to your husband I'm going to find something to make for dinner."  
Yuki said hopping off the rocker and walking out the door and closing it.

"Kiyo I'm so sorry." Gakupo said laying his head on Kiyoteru's shoulder.

"Its okay I forgive you." He said ruffling his hair.  
"And besides you make it up to me later tonight."

Kiyoteru said looking seductively at Gakupo.

"I'm going to help Yuki make dinner." Kiyoteru said getting up and walking out the door swaying his hips. Gakupo watched him blushing hotly. 'Damnit Kiyo why are you such a tease?!' he thought.

* * *

**********************3 years and 8 months later (Wowzers that's a long time)(Kiyo-24, Gakupo-25, Yuki-14 Holy cow Yuki your old!)

After several years later and five miscarriages later Kiyoteru finally got pregnant with twins. He was 8 months in and everybody was ecstatic for the new arrivals.

* * *

Kiyo tumbled out of bed, groaning and mumbling after futile attempts of getting Gakupo up. Throwing a pillow at him, he slugged out of his room to bang Yuki's alarm off that had been beeping for several minutes and still hadn't waken her.  
He used the same technique on her that he used on Gakupo taking her pillows from under her head to plop them on top of her.

"Hey! I shouldn't have to come get you up! I already feel nauseous walking in here. Why do you think we got the alarm?!"

She mumbled, rolling over just a little bit to grip the mattress, so she couldn't be dragged out of bed. It was something they had always done. She would hold onto a piece of furniture with an iron grip and he would pull at her feet until he got tired and frustrated but the past year had been different. He didn't know why she tried anymore.

"Un-uh. I see what you're doing and you know I won't. I may as well barf all over your bed!" Kiyo said, making vomiting noises over her.

"Besides… now I know your weak spot" he added, poking her sides. Yuki curled up in reflex, giggling.

"Now get dressed, it's a school day. Go, go, go!" Kiyo said as Yuki stood up, saluted to him and marched out. Gakupo looked out of their room door.

"What's up with the yelling and the pillow throwing?" he asked from the doorway.

"You! We are going to have a talk about making pregnant people get up instead of letting them stay in bed until 1:00!" Kiyo replied.

Walking over in mock anger, the dull pain that he had ignored suddenly skyrocketed into one that was sharp and pulsing. It shocked him, slowing him down and making him lean on the hallway wall as a worried Gakupo walked closer to him. A blur crept across his vision until all he saw was Gakupo. He felt the whole world tilt and he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Shit! Yuki! Finish changing quickly and get in the car!"

"What?" her muffled voice could be heard from the bathroom.

"Finish and get in the car now!" Gakupo yelled at the bathroom door as he picked Kiyo up carefully and sticking his feet in his slippers once he was near the front door.

"LET'S GO, YUKI!" She rushed out, pausing when she saw Kiyoteru. She looked at his motionless body in shock.

"What are you doing?! We need to go!" Gakupo shouted, strained by Kiyo's weight. They ran out of the house to the car, door banging in place behind them.

"What's wrong with Onii-Chan?" Yuki asked as she scrambled to put her seatbelt on.

"I dunno." Gakupo said gripping the steering wheel tightly making his knuckles go white. 'Kiyo you better be okay.'

* * *

They had been sitting there for four hours. When they had gotten here Kiyoteru was unconscious and unresponsive. The doctors had whisked him away to surgery because the babies were hurting him and they needed to get them out pronto.

"Kamui-san?"Dr. Murasaki called. She strode over to where he and Yuki sat and pulled down her mask revealing a big smile.

"Kiyoteru and the others want to see you. They are down the hall in the door to your left. Congrats."

Gakupo and Yuki rushed down the hallway. When they walked in Kiyoteru was still sleeping. To the left of his bed were two basinets. One held a baby in a pink blanket and another in a blue blanket.

"Oh my gosh, they are so little." Yuki squealed.

"Shush don't wake them up." Gakupo ordered.

"Nnnn too late I'm up." Kiyoteru mumbled from the bed. He opened his eyes and found that everything was blurred. "Where are my glasses?" He sat up and he noticed that there wasn't any pressure on his lower back. "Where are my babies!?" He said alarmed.

"Shush or you'll wake them! And here take your glasses you blind bat!" Yuki screamed under her breath.

Kiyoteru placed his glasses on his face and saw Gakupo staring at the basinets. "Well, aren't you going to pick one of them up? Look the boy is fussing." Kiyoteru said pointing at the baby swaddled in the blue blanket trying to flail his arms around. "Why don't you hold your son?"

Gakupo looked at Kiyoteru like he was crazy. He tentatively picked up the boy and looked at the kid. The infant opened his eyes and grabbed Gakupo's hair. "Owww." Gakupo yelped in pain waking up the other twin.

"Oh, the girl is awake, Onii-Chan. Can I hold her?" Yuki asked.

"Sure." Kiyoteru replied.

"Kiyo take him. I don't want him to pull my hair." Gakupo said sitting down next to Kiyoteru on the bed.

"No, he seems to like you. That reminds me what should we name them?" Kiyoteru asked.

"The girl's name is Yuzuki end of story. I'm no longer the only girl in the house girls rule right Yuzu-Chan?" Yuki said lifting the girl up.

"Yuki don't do that just cradle her please!?" Kiyoteru exclaimed.

"The motherly instincts are setting in huh Kiyoteru?" Gakupo said with a sly grin on his face.

"Shut up and name your kid!" Kiyoteru ordered.

"Hmmmmm, Dell?"

"Like the company?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome Kamui Dell and Yuzuki." Gakupo said excitedly. Dell started to cry. "What's wrong kid? Don't like your name?" Gakupo asked.

"No he's probably just hungry. Give him to me." Kiyoteru said with his arms reaching for the infant. He pulled down his shirt to reveal his small breast.

(Bahaahahhahahah Kiyoteru has breast! Panda I gave him boobs look! Okay back to the story.)

"What?! You have boobs?!" Gakupo said alarmed and he leaned back away from Kiyo in shock.

"Oh so this surprises you, but not the fact that I can have babies." Kiyo retorted.

"Yeah, Gakupo get with the program." Yuki said. "Oh I think Yuzu-Chan is hungry too."

"Give her here." Kiyoteru took Yuzuki and she latched onto his other nipple. (I feel awkward writing this)

Gakupo and Yuki just watched in shock. "Knock, knock oh good Kiyoteru you're breastfeeding. Have you guys decided on names yet?" Dr. Murasaki asked from the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Yuki said alarmed by her sudden appearance.

"Awhile now." she said and she walked into the room.

"The girl's name is Yuzuki and the boy is Dell." Gakupo said still entranced by the fact that Kiyoteru was breastfeeding their kids.

"Okay that's it you guys are going to stay one more day for observation purposes and then you can go home." Dr. Murasaki said writing the names down on her clipboard. As she was walking out Kiyoteru called to her.

"Oh and Dr. Murasaki?" Kiyoteru said.

"Yes?" she paused halfway out the door.

"Thanks alot." Kiyoteru said smiling warmly.

"You're welcome." She said returning the smile and then she left the small family.

* * *

The next day Kiyoteru and the babies went home. Yuki went to school and Gakupo went to work. Everything was peaceful for the next couple of months until that inevitable day.

* * *

"Yuki Dell is trying to get your attention." Kiyoteru said his eyes not leaving the TV.

Gakupo was working overtime and Yuki was playing around on the floor with the babies and Kiyoteru was watching some random sitcom that he didn't find very amusing. Dell was repeatedly smacking his hand against the carpet trying to get his Aunt's attention away from his sister.

"Okay Dell I'll play with you too." Yuki said grabbing a cat puppet and rubbing it on his face eliciting a giggle out of him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kiyoteru looked out of the window. He saw a figure standing on the porch. He walked over to the door and looked out of the peephole. He gasped.

"What Onii-Chan who's at the door?" Yuki said looking up from Dell.

"Yuki get the kids, take them upstairs, go into your room and lock the door." Kiyoteru said frantically.

"Not until you tell me who's out there." Yuki said defiantly.

"Otou-san." Kiyoteru muttered.

Yuki froze. She then quickly grabbed Dell and Yuzuki and did as she was told. Kiyoteru then grabbed the phone and called Gakupo.

"Yes Kiyoteru?" Gakupo said with a groan.

"Gakupo, Otou-san is outside the door." Kiyoteru said frantically

"Calm down. Turn off the lights and tv until I get there. See if you can wait him out." Gakupo's voice lowered and took a calming tone. "I'll see you in a sec, Kiyo. Just wait a while."

"Ok, ok. See you soon." Kiyo said dropping his voice to a whisper and following instructions as his father knocked again except harder this time.

"Kiyo. I know you're in there."(People have been asking where you've been. Hahaha I kill myself) said the demanding and accusing voice on the other side of the door. "I know Yuki's there too. Just open the door. It will make everything easier for you AND me."

Kiyo, already turned toward the stairs, looked over his shoulder at the door. "Open the door, Kiyo. Let's not make this harder than it has to be."

Kiyo sighed, turning around and unlocking the door. His father gave him a smile and stepped smoothly inside, making Kiyo step back. Leon continued through the downstairs of the house, looking around. Kiyo followed behind him questioningly. Finally, he stopped and made a 'come forward' gesture. "Kiyo, go ahead and bring Yuki and whoever else is up there down to the dining room."

"Why should I? I don't even want you anywhere near me. I'm not going to do anything for you."

"Come on now. I thought we were doing this the easy way."

Kiyoteru frowned. "No, no one is upstairs. Yuki is at school."

"Alright. Sit down, I want to talk to you. Where's your tea bags?" Leon wandered into the kitchen, rambling about what he and Ann had been doing and emerged with two cups of tea several minutes later.

"Drink up! I know I have been talking to you for quite a while but I came here to discuss something specific with you."

Kiyoteru glared at him from behind the mug he was drinking from. "Your kids." Leon continued "and Yuki will be under my custody soon."

Kiyo began to choke on the tea he had been gulping down. "What? What makes you think ANY person would allow you to take them. I definitely wooo-" Everything wavered and blurred for a second.

"What the hell?" he muttered, trying vainly to focus his eyes.

"I'm taking them now. You should go ahead and take a nap. Don't worry. They'll definitely be better under my care. Leon said, standing up and moving towards the stairs. Kiyo got up after him, stumbling and eventually hitting the floor with a thud as his father made his way up the stairs.

"You! Take those children and get into the car. I hope you know there are consequences for your actions." Father glared at Yuki, speaking through his teeth. She was backed into the corner, guarding the twins and shaking her head. He stopped and took a deep breath.

"If you come with me without a fight, you will be able to see your brother at some point. If you refuse, you are never going to see him again."

"You're lying. I wouldn't be able to see him even if I go with you."

"Maybe. You're coming with me either way so why not just go with the hope of being able to visit him once again."

She stood for a second, frowning and thinking but eventually she slowly picked up her niece and nephew and marched down the stairs with Leon following closely behind. Halfway to door, Kiyo laid unconscious. Before Yuki could stop to look him over, Leon shoved her from behind. "Get to the car."

"What did you do to him?!"

"Get to the car."

He ushered her out the door, into his car and drove away silently not even bothering to slam the door after him. Gakupo drove up only minutes behind him and practically tripped over himself getting to the open door. "Kiyo?"

Kiyo tried to lift his head realizing it was futile. He tried to tell Gakupo what happened.

"What?" Gakupo said leaning down to hear Kiyo better.

"He took them. Yuki and the twins. We have to find them please Gakupo." Kiyoteru said trying to get up.

"Kiyo calm down I'll call the police and they'll find them." Gakupo said reaching for the phone.

"No, I have an idea where they are and we will most definitely get Yuki and our kids back." Kiyoteru said with determination.

* * *

Wooooooooooooooo! The struggle was so real editing this. If I misssed something tell me please. Huge thanks to Panda who wrote this while babysitting. Also don't expect another update for a few days I'm writing other fanfics and chapter 7 is in the works.

R&R

Angelique&Panda


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Rescue

Yuki POV

You wake up. And you're back at the place you used to call home when you were very little and you were still interested in all the things little girls got obsessed with. You look around at your old bedroom and you feel a faint nostalgia for when your dad wasn't so dangerously looping. Thinking about his intrusion, you flip over again under the covers and plop a pillow over your head. You hear familiar heavy footsteps and you pretend you're 8 again and your father is coming to wake you up. Yeah, that's right and instead of stars outside, light is shining through the window and you can smell bacon and hear Mother and Onii-Chan talking downstairs in the kitchen and-

The door opens with a creak and you even your breathing so it seems like you are still asleep and you keep imagining until you hear your father's voice speak.

"Enough pretending. Time to wake up."

You remember he said that too whenever he came to wake you up. He knew you were distracting yourself with that memory and cruelly playing into it. Your breaths got quicker.

"No more playtime. I know you're awake." He said.

You remember he used to say that too but this time it was harsh and scary and you moved the pillow and sat up.

"Good, glad to see you're awake. Well… not really."

"Fuck you. What did you do with the twins and Onii-Chan. He was unconscious when you kidnapped us."

"I didn't kidnap you. You are my child. Those are my grandchildren. You are under MY custody and you came willingly."

"I did not! You threatened me! Onii-Chan and Gakupo are coming to get me and-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THOSE NAMES IN THIS HOUSE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he interrupted and you shut up, shrinking back closer to the headboard. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" You nodded quickly, looking around the room for protection just in case.

This was not the same disappointed tone he used to take on whenever he was upset with you. "Where are the twins?" You said quieter and not as defiantly.

"They're fine. I'm making sure they are better than you will ever be."

"What is that supposed to mean?! What are you doing with them?" you moved a little out of bed, foot on the floor and ready to grab then, rush him with your plastic and marble trophy on your old desk. He put his hand out and reached into his pocket. He had a weapon. He tisked.

"You should think before you do something you will regret, little one."

and with a smile he cut off the lights again and slammed the door after him. You flopped back down in anger, yelling into the pillow and crying hot tears as you became red.

'Onii-Chan, Gakupo hurry up and rescue us.' she thought.

* * *

Kiyo and Gakupo's POV

"How do you know if we can come in?" Gakupo asked.

"I don't think we can. I don't know if Okaa-san hates my guts anymore." Kiyo replied.

"Worth a try." Gakupo said.

Kiyoteru knocked on the door. "Yes who is it?" A voice said from the other side of the door.

"Its me Okaa-san, Kiyo." Ann quickly unlocked the door and opened it. She threw her arms around her son.

"I missed you so much." she said.

Kiyo returned the hug and she pulled away.

"I thought you said you hated Kiyo." Gakupo said throwing his arm around Kiyoteru's neck.

"I don't hate him. Here both of you come in and I'll explain." Ann said quickly leading them inside.

"Go sit in the parlor, I'll be there in a moment." Ann said rushing off to make some tea.

"You used to live here?" Gakupo inquired.

"Yes." Kiyo said sitting down on a couch.

"Its huge, I didn't know you were this rich."

"Here you go." Ann said walking in with three cups of tea. She took a seat on the couch opposite theirs.

"Why didn't you bring Yuki?"

"We were coming to ask if you knew where she and the twins were."

"So that's where he went." Ann said.

"Who?" Gakupo said.

"Leon. He said he was going to handled some unfinished business. I guess he meant with you." She paused for a moment. "I didn't want you to have an arranged marriage. I also didn't want you to be disowned. Your Otou-san forced me into doing and saying those things. Long story short I didn't mean it. Now upon the matter of Yuki."

"He kidnapped her and my kids." Kiyo said.

"He might have them at the summer villa."

"I remember where that is. Gakupo lets go." Kiyo said standing up.

"Kiyo, next time I hope we can meet on better terms meaning that when you get them back bring them with you. I miss my little girl and I want to meet my grandkids and next time you and I." Ann said looking pointedly at Gakupo. " We need to have a talk." Ann said walking them to the door.

"We'll be sure to do that." Kiyo said walking up to the car and unlocking it. They waved their goodbyes and Kiyo took off trying to hurry before something awful happened. 'Please be okay.'

* * *

"Hey! Not so fast! Ow!" Kiyo says as he almost has his face introduced to the front window of the car.

"Sorry, Kiyo. Is this the place?"

"Yeah, this is it. The lights are on too."

"Great. Let's go." They moved swiftly out of the car, running up the path to find the door slightly open.

"That couldn't have been on purpose." Gakupo said. "Move carefully.

Gakupo, followed by Kiyo silently entered the house looking in awe at the mess of the place.

"This is definitely not how it was used to look." Kiyo said under his breath, kicking one of the countless beer bottles and sighing as it rolled away. Gakupo charged ahead looking through a couple of doors until he heard a low voice down the hallway.

"Psst. Kiyo! Over here." he mouthed, motioning to him.

Both of them now crept near the walls and heard Kiyo's dad's voice louder now in hushed tones. He didn't sound like he was really saying anything it seemed like gibberish. Just things about his job and the history of the company. Both of them moved to opposite sides of the doorway, nodded at each other, and slipped inside. Kiyo's father was standing near his desk looking through his desk, holding Dell as Yuzuki crawled over the floor and blubbered and made quiet, unintelligible noises. Leon's head snapped up and he smiled at the two as they entered.

"Ah, Kiyo. Nice to see you here." he said, setting Dell on the desk and quickly reaching into a drawer.

"I'm sorry that you've come so far and you just got her but you and your friend need to leave."

"Leon, we are taking Yuki and the twins and THEN we are leaving."

"Leave now."

"You can't keep them here! You can't drug and kidnap and whatever else you've done to get your way!"

"I SAID LEAVE NOW" Leon's face went red and his jaw clenched and Kiyo could see veins throbbing in his forehead.

"Wait. Kiyo, no!" Gakupo said as Leon aimed and threw the knife he had hidden in his desk drawer. It hit Gakupo squarely in the shoulder.

"Go now take them, leave while I still have some sanity left in me!" Leon fell to the floor, his head in his hands.

"Gakupo are you okay?" Kiyo asked.

"Fine, get the kids and go, I'll get Yuki." Gakupo said holding his wounded shoulder.

Kiyo picked up the kids and took them out of the room. Gakupo stared at Leon curled up on the floor and he walked out the room.

"Yuki!" Gakupo shouts.

"Yuki where are you?!"

"I'm right here." She says coming from upstairs. "Your shoulder!" she exclaimed pointing to it.

"Its okay I'll get it fixed later, but for now lets go Kiyo is waiting."

They walked outside to the car where Kiyo was waiting for them.

"I called the police and an ambulance, I don't want Otou-san to do anything rash and you need to get your arm fixed."

When the ambulance arrived they immediately began to fix Gakupo's shoulder. The police stormed the inside of the house. When they came back they bought his father back with them and he was strapped down to a gurney and taken to the hospital where he later would be taken to an institution. After checking over Yuki and the twins, Kiyo stepped over to Gakupo, getting his shoulder bandaged.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I-"

"Sh, it's fine. I'm fine. This is pretty minor. I've just been thinking.."

Gakupo answered waving off his concern.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't we call the police earlier?" he asked smiling.

"Well if we did that then the paparazzi would be all over us."

"Right." Gakupo finished getting his arm bandaged and the police interrogated them once more and then they left.

"Gakupo I'm driving."

"What?! No its my car!" Gakupo said reaching out his injured arm to stop Kiyo. "Argh!"

"See there's no way you can drive like that." Kiyo said getting into the driver's seat.

"Whatever." Gakupo said getting into the car.

"Guys, can you continue this argument at home I really wanna take a shower and I'm hungry." Yuki said from the backseat.

"Yeah, lets go home." Kiyo said.

They pulled out of driveway and they went back home where everything went back to normal. Yuki went to school and Gakupo to work. Kiyo at home with kids and Grandma visiting once in awhile. Life was bliss.

* * *

Y'all think I'm gonna plot twist don't you. Well I'm not im lazy and i think we put them through enough bullshit another chapter but a preview to a sequel. Yeah a prequel. And I'm sorry if this chapter is shit.

R&R~

Angelique&Panda


	8. prequel

Hi guys its me Angelique. I wrote a prequel to a sequel. It focuses on mainly Yuzuki and Dell. I hope you enjoy it. Starts in Yuzuki's POV

* * *

"Kamui Dell?" The teacher says at the front of class.

"Here." Dell says raising his hand.

"Alright" said the teacher, making a quick mark on her sheet. "Kamui Yuzuki?"

You looked up from your doodling and wave your hand around excitedly. "Here!" You quickly go back to doodling your family. There's your dads, Gakupo and Kiyoteru, your aunt though she's just a few years older than you, Yuki and your brother who's currently sitting behind you. Oh and you can't forget Lui. He's your little brother who's only 7 years old.

"Okay, lets begin the first lesson of the day." Teacher says.

You immediately tune him out and go back to drawing. You're forgetting someone, but who? Oh well you'll remember later. You put your drawing away and began to try to make an effort to listen to him.

"In a couple of days, we will be holding the auditions for the school show in 204B. If you decide to come, please make sure you have prepared a monologue and it is open to people who also want to watch so be prepared for an audience. We also…"

You widen your eyes and grin turning your head to see Dell who met your glance too. He was trying to hide it but you knew. He was just as excited as you were, maybe a little bit more.

Dell POV

* * *

When the teacher announced that there was going to be a school show this year. You smile trying not to laugh. You cover you're mouth when your sister turns around to look at you. You receive a note from her moments later asking what monologue should we choose. You reply with Romeo and Juliet. She replies with we should tell Ia and Yuma. You write back yes. Soon the teacher dismissed for lunch.


End file.
